Electrochemical energy storage devices play important roles in health care, telecommunications, transportation and defense systems. The electrochemical energy storage devices can be a solid state battery, a lithium ion battery, a lithium sulfur battery, a supercapacitor, or a hydrogen fuel cell. Electrochemical storage devices typically have two electrodes, one electrode for discharging electrons generated by a chemical transformation taking place within the device, and another for accepting electrons as they return back to the device after passing through a load electrically interconnect to the electrochemical device. The ability of these electrodes to discharge and accept electrons can affect the electrochemical storage capacity, discharge performance, discharge stability, storage stability, and voltage of the device.